


Sun Scorch

by ghastimafrix



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other, a continuation of the last drabble, but again i rlly dont think thisll be a big multichaptered story, i dont have that kind of energy anymore lmfao, i have a few more slice of life ideas for this au i do wanna write out, maplestars light took like half a year to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastimafrix/pseuds/ghastimafrix
Summary: The Clan was silent.Tigerclaw shifted. He could feel Thistleclaw’s anger, but he didn’t dare to turn and meet his mentor’s gaze. Only bad things waited there.
Relationships: Tigerclaw / Whitestorm (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Sun Scorch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan/gifts), [garyc0re](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/gifts).



> HEY BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO KUDOS'D AND COMMENTED ON TIGERS AND GIANTS?? IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN UP FOR 24 HOURS WH
> 
> This continuation is mostly dedicated to Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan and hawksbluevibes, who left the first two comments on TaG! It's not very meaty but I do want to explore this AU more - I had an explosion of ideas after you guys left your comments, so a massive thanks for the inspo!! 
> 
> All that said, I hope ye enjoy!

The Clan was silent.

Tigerclaw and Whitestorm remained firm next to each-other; Bluefur gave the tabby a sure look and nod, offering a small smile to reassure him. Just under Highrock, Tiny stood, squaring his shoulders and fixing Sunstar with an ambitious, if nervous, expression. The golden tom himself was perched on the very top of the stone, seeming calm and indifferent as he looked over the black cat; he cast a glance around the camp, too, taking in the expressions of his Clanmates.

Tigerclaw shifted. He could feel Thistleclaw’s anger, but he didn’t dare to turn and meet his mentor’s gaze. Only bad things waited there. Sunstar cleared his throat, calling all attention to him.

“Tigerclaw. How long have you visited Tiny?”

The tabby shuddered, feeling all the gazes turn on him quite suddenly. He remained firm, though. 

“For about four moons, Sunstar.”

“Hm. Can you attest to his dedication? Is he serious?”

“Of course -”   
  
Tigerclaw stepped forward, giving Tiny a sharp nudge and shaking his head. The tom lowered his head as whispers broke out around them, and Tigerclaw continued.

“He’s a bit of a spitfire, Sunstar, but I can promise firsthand - Tiny is the most dedicated kittypet I’ve ever seen come from twolegplace. He’s a natural, and he’ll be a valuable warrior - if you allow him to be.”

A few voices cried out in objection, but Sunstar silenced them with a flick of his tail, appearing deep in thought for a moment.

“... Bluefur,” He spoke again after a moment, “You knew about this?”

“Yes, Sunstar.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie, as Tigerclaw had found out; Bluefur was close with Whitestorm - with good reason - and Whitestorm had told her a lot about Tiny… And a lot about Tigerclaw, as the tabby had later found out. He didn’t mind too much - he trusted Whitestorm, after all - but it still came as a bit of a shock when Bluefur seemed to already be aware of what was happening when they patrolled along the twolegplace border earlier that evening.

ThunderClan’s leader nodded. “And you trust Tigerclaw’s judgement in this decision, to bring a kittypet into the Clan?”

“I already trust Tigerclaw in battle, and with hunting, and as a Clanmate. I see no reason to start doubting his choice to indoctrinate Tiny,” Bluefur replied, her tone even. Out of the corner of his eye, Tigerclaw saw a few of the Queens giving nods of solidarity, and felt a swelling of validation. 

“Very well. I see no valid reason to deny Tiny to join ThunderClan as an apprentice. However,” Sunstar paused, keeping his tail angled upwards to keep the restless rabble quiet, “Know this; we will not be lenient with codebreaking. You have one shot to prove yourself to myself, and to all of ThunderClan. You need to be focused, dedicated, and serious.” 

“Of course, Sunstar. I will be,” Tiny responded, his voice almost awed and holding the slightest scared tremor. Sunstar smiled, leaping down from Highrock and standing before Tiny.

“In that case… Tiny, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Scorchpaw. Your mentor…”

A new hushed silence fell over the Clan. Tigerclaw held his breath, forcing his fur flat. _Please, please…_

“... Will be Whitestorm.”

He couldn’t even bring himself to be disappointed. Tigerclaw may not have gotten to mentor Scorchpaw himself, but Whitestorm was the next best thing, as far as he cared. The white tom himself blinked in surprise, then smiled warmly, stepping up to the newly-named Scorchpaw and purring.

“Whitestorm, although you have only just earned your warrior name, I believe you’re ready for an apprentice. Patchpelt taught you well, and you’ve shown yourself to be loyal and clearheaded. I know you will teach Scorchpaw all you know, with courage and love. I trust you to him, now.”

The white tom nodded, then dipped his head down to touch noses with Scorchpaw, who swelled in delight. Tigerclaw was the first to begin chanting the new apprentice’s name, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear it echo around camp, called by nearly all of ThunderClan - save for one member.

That was fine. Thistleclaw was a drag, anyway.

“Scorchpaw! Scorchpaw! Scorchpaw!”


End file.
